<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Songbird died and 1 she didn't. by SolarNexus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044986">5 times Songbird died and 1 she didn't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus'>SolarNexus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songbird series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Fic, mentions of gore, mentions of hypothermia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mipha's grace was a blessing.</p><p>But she became reckless as a result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songbird series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Songbird died and 1 she didn't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first 5 + 1 fic!</p><p>Lydia has two nicknames. </p><p>Songbird and because she's in Links place, she also has the name of Wild.</p><p>Champion Lydia comes from my ongoing fic Songbird!</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Death 1</strong> </span>
</p><p>The first death wasn't bad. But it was embarrassing. </p><p>She got stuck between a rock and a hard place. Quite <b>literally</b>. She had the stamina to climb up this hylia damned cliff but apparently the cold was sapping it away from her. Something she thinks didn't bother her before. </p><p>She'd been careful to <b>not </b>die. But when she gained Mipha's ability, the carefulness had gone out the window it seemed. </p><p>But back to the matter at hand. She was halfway up a cliff, little stamina left and no stamina foods on her. </p><p>So she very much <b>was </b>between a rock and a hard place. </p><p>The Hylian champion let a small sigh out and hung her head in defeat. Mipha's grace was recharged and Lydia closed her eyes and quickly let go of the jagged rocks, feeling the wind rush past her and the ground rushed to meet her. </p><p>
  <em> "It would be my pleasure"  </em>
</p><p>Blue was seen in black and Mipha's touch caused Lydia to breath in harshly and let a cough out, curling up on the ground and hugged her ribs. </p><p>An embarrassing death if she said so herself.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Death 2</span> </strong>
</p><p>This death was…harsh. Lydia had gone to the herba mountains. Something about a shrine? She couldn't remember. </p><p>It was…so <b>cold</b>. A violent shiver wracked through her entire body, her bangs frozen in place and her fingers numb. One misplaced foot had sent her tumbling down into an icy cold stream, the breath getting stolen from her by icey hands and she had quickly surfaced the water and dragged herself onto the bank. </p><p>She couldn't move. Too cold. Much too cold. </p><p>She felt herself freezing with each breath she took. No. No she had to start a fire. </p><p>Numb hands grabbed her sheikah slate, pulling wood and flint out, and struck the flint with her blade. </p><p>The fire didn't help. </p><p>And changing into other clothes came too late. </p><p>
  <em> "It would be my pleasure" </em>
</p><p>Lydia didn't like the cold after that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Death 3</span> </strong>
</p><p>She had gone up to the mountain by the domain to get rid of the Lynel that was causing so many problems. She had told Sidon to not worry about her when he found out. </p><p>The Lynel was brutal. It wouldn't let up and Lydia was down to her last weapon. Lydia jabbed it into the Lynels chest, the Lynel roaring in anger and picked her up by her throat. Squeezing her windpipe until the monster crushed it under its grip. </p><p>And tossed Lydia against a rock like a rag doll. </p><p>
  <em> "it would be my pleasure"  </em>
</p><p>Lydia came to when it was night. The Lynel was sleeping and she took this chance to limp down the mountain. </p><p>She used an ancient arrow on it the next time she went up to the mountain. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Death 4</span> </strong>
</p><p>The Yiga weren't exactly a problem on their own. But in a group they were lethal. </p><p>She had gone to fetch the thunderhelm for Riju. They couldn't advance to Vah Naboris without it. </p><p>Riju had asked her to be careful. Said the Yiga were more of a danger than they were 100 years prior. Something Lydia couldn't remember even if she wanted to. </p><p>She had gotten to the treasure room and had gone out through a secret door to meet the head of the clan, Master Khoga. </p><p>She wasn't ready for the spike ball to crush her. </p><p>
  <em> "It would be my pleasure"  </em>
</p><p>Shuddered breaths left her body, slowly but painfully pushing herself up from where she was and ran at the Yiga master. </p><p>She didn't feel sorrowful for the Yiga masters horrible death. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Death 5</strong> </span>
</p><p>The fifth death was the most gruelling and cruel. </p><p>A group of 8 past heros had turned up in her Hyrule. All introducing themselves as Sky, Warriors, Time, Legend, Hyrule, wind, four and Twilight. </p><p>They had wanted to travel near the castle. Lydia had said it was a dangerous road, but she agreed to take them on the trail.</p><p>She didn't know why the guardians were so active today. Normally they were far away from the trail but today.. </p><p>Lydia had pushed the group back, pulling her shield from her back and ran towards the guardian. </p><p>The laser shot blasted her shield to smithereens and a grunt escaped her, her eyes shutting slightly at the flecks of metal flying off her arm and also from the searing heat from the blast. </p><p>The guardian beeped at her, looking her dead in the eyes and Lydia squared herself, standing as straight as possible. </p><p>She knew from experience she had no time to get another shield out. She hadn't died from that experience but, she had been close. </p><p>The guardian charged up and shot straight through her chest, charged up again and through her waist and shot her leg. </p><p>The 8 heros had stared in silence, too afraid to call out her name in case they became the guardians next target. </p><p>The guardian - happy with its work, stalked off and Lydia crumpled to the floor, blood pooling underneath her and her eyes open. </p><p>
  <em> "it would be my pleasure"  </em>
</p><p>Wheezing breaths left Lydia, curling up into a ball and coughing blood clots up, her tunic stained a crimson red and stuck to her like second skin. </p><p>Hyrule was the first one to go over to her, helping her up and the rest quickly followed. </p><p>They agreed to not go that way again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1 time she survived. </strong> </span>
</p><p>She had tagged along with the group through a strange portal. Loren was more than happy for her to leave and she promised to be back soon….whenever soon was. </p><p>They had gone to Hyrules time. </p><p>And Hyrule had said his world was more…well, you had a 100% chance of dying. </p><p>Hyrule wasn't lying. </p><p>Lydia had been cornered by two lizalfo's, each radiating an aura much too strong for them. </p><p>She had seen red and she knew she was close to dying again. The champion closed her eyes and when Mipha's voice didn't follow, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Hyrule over her and healing her. </p><p>"Hey Wild. I got you." Hyrule was…he was far too kind. Lydia went to sit up, pain searing through her side and Hyrule slowly helped her up, still continuing to heal her as best he could. </p><p>She was glad he had a full bar of magic. But she felt bad for him to use it on her. </p><p>"...I have Mipha's Grace Hyrule…you shouldn't-" </p><p>"I don't want to see you die again…the Guardian death still scares me whenever i see your scars" Hyrule murmured out quietly. </p><p>"...thank you" Lydia murmured out</p><p>Hyrule smiled tiredly "It was my pleasure" </p><p>Maybe she should be more careful again. </p><p>She promised to make Hyrule his favourite meal. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>